XY058
* Closed * * }} The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! (Japanese: ヒヨクジム戦！ゲコガシラVSゴーゴート！！ Gym Battle! VS Gogoat!!) is the 58th episode of the , and the 857th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 29, 2015 and in the United States on April 11, 2015. Blurb It’s time for Ash’s Coumarine City Gym battle with Ramos, and our hero can’t wait to get started! But Ramos is in no hurry at all. He invites our heroes to tea, and then asks them for some help tending his garden. Eventually, it’s time for the big battle to begin. When Ash’s Fletchinder takes down Jumpluff, he thinks he has a big advantage at this Grass-type Gym! But Ramos’s Weepinbell unleashes a Poison Powder that quickly defeats Fletchinder and then Hawlucha. Finally, Ash sends out the Water-type Frogadier, which seems like a bad type matchup. But it turns out Ash has a plan—he instructs Frogadier to use its Frubbles as a protective mask so it doesn’t inhale the powder! The plan works, and Weepinbell is soon defeated. Ramos sends out his trusty Gogoat, who uses Razor Leaf as an evasion tactic in a way Ash has never seen before. Inspired, Ash has Frogadier first use Double Team, and then prepare a Water Pulse while Gogoat is distracted. It works, and Ash wins the Plant Badge! Plot The episode begins with dreaming about being in her first Pokémon Showcase with . As she trips and falls in her dream, she also falls out of her bed and wakes up to find that is not there. She heads outside to find Ash taking a morning jog with and thinks about how hard he has been working, resolving to work just as hard herself. Ash and go to the Coumarine Gym, an enormous tree, and climb it all the way to the top, to where the battlefield is. After he is greeted by Ramos, Ash requests a Gym battle right away, but Ramos instead brings them all inside for a tea break. He then requests that they help him with his gardening. Because Ash is frustrated at not being given a Gym battle right away, he is pulling out the weeds quite violently and Ramos shows him two sprouts underneath the weeds. He then explains to Ash that if a person only looks at what is in front of them, then they will lose sight of what is important, just like Ash was doing with the weeds and the sprouts. After imparting this wisdom to Ash, Ramos agrees to give him a Gym battle. Leaving under 's care, Ash begins his Gym battle against Ramos by using to counter Ramos's . Fletchinder's first is unsuccessful due to Jumpluff's , and Jumpluff takes the initiative to use . Due to its Ability being , Jumpluff's speed dramatically increases, but Ash responds by having Fletchinder use repeated Flame Charges to raise its speed as well. Eventually, despite a second Cotton Guard from Jumpluff, Fletchinder lands a hit and knocks Jumpluff out. Ramos next sends out his . Although Fletchinder tries the same strategy again, Weepinbell, who also has Chlorophyll for an Ability, dodges them and poisons Fletchinder with . It then uses to remove Fletchinder from the battle. With both sides now down to two Pokémon, Ash chooses to battle Weepinbell. Hawlucha starts off with and scores a direct hit against Weepinbell, but its is dodged and Hawlucha is poisoned just the same way that Fletchinder was. With the poison slowing Hawlucha down, Hawlucha falls victim to a , , and . After landing a High Jump Kick, Hawlucha is defeated by Weepinbell's Slam. As his final Pokémon, Ash chooses . After is dodged by Weepinbell, Frogadier uses . However, Weepinbell correctly senses which Frogadier is the real one and hits it with Grass Knot. Frogadier then counters Poison Powder by using its frubbles as a gas mask and uses to break through the Grass Knot and finally defeat Weepinbell. Ramos sends out his as his last Pokémon. After Frogadier's Water Pulse collides with Gogoat's , Ash tries Double Team again, but Gogoat uses Vine Whip to take them all out and deals damage to Frogadier. Ramos pats Gogoat on the horn, understanding that they are both having fun with this battle. Gogoat uses Razor Leaf to distract Frogadier before coming in with another Razor Leaf from above. Ash then employs the same strategy against Gogoat, by first using Double Team to distract Gogoat and then attacking with Aerial Ace. However, Gogoat responds with a attack, healing itself as well as inflicting even more damage on Frogadier. Gogoat then uses on Frogadier, draining a lot of its energy. Ramos tells Ash that Gogoat can use Leech Seed so well because Gogoat and Ramos trust each other completely. Ash knows that he believes in his Pokémon, too, but he begins to succumb to the pressure and loses hope of winning the battle. However, Pikachu provides some much-needed encouragement and Ash realizes that they can still win. Gogoat and Ramos are getting even more excited about the battle and Gogoat uses Razor Leaf to surround Frogadier. While Frogadier is desperately fending off the Razor Leaf attacks, Ash remembers Ramos's advice from before and instructs Frogadier to ignore the Razor Leaf and find Gogoat, which Frogadier does and lands a perfect Aerial Ace. Using a combination of Double Team and Water Pulse, Frogadier defeats Gogoat and wins Ash the battle. Ramos gives Ash his , which Ash happily accepts, and Ash reminds Serena that it is now her turn to participate in her first Pokémon Showcase. Serena is very excited and can't wait for her performance. Major events * has a Gym with Ramos and wins, earning the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Ramos * Monsieur Pierre (dream) * Referee Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; dream) * (Ramos's) * (Ramos's) * (Ramos's) * (Monsieur Pierre's; dream) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * V (Volt) is used as an insert song in this episode. * The dub episode title is a reference to a song called . * Despite having existed since Generation I, this episode marks the first time is scanned with a Pokédex in the anime. Errors * In the dub, when Serena and Fennekin appear on the showcase stage in Serena's dream, both of their Japanese voices can be heard. ** In the same scene, Serena's Fennekin cries in its Japanese voice a second time after Serena asks "Are you ready to go?". * When Ash gets ready to call out Hawlucha, its Poké Ball is full size but is suddenly small in the next frame, only to be enlarged again. * Clemont says that Hawlucha has moves that are super-effective on s. However, Hawlucha only has one such . ** Furthermore, Clemont says it as if it applies to Weepinbell, although it doesn't, since Weepinbell's secondary type is , which renders Flying Press regularly-effective. * Just before Ash is given his Plant Badge, Bonnie is shown holding Goomy; however, after being given the badge, Goomy is nowhere to be seen. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |th= |tr= |he= |}} 058 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge de:Es grünt so grün... es:EP862 fr:XY058 it:XY058 ja:XY編第58話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第58集